regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Scrag
] Details Of every 8 scrag, 4 are rangers, 2 are fighters, 1 is a wizard, 1 is a cleric. A scrag archer appeared to have 100 feet of infravision. Their wizards are known to be able to summon creates like gnolls, kobolds and giants. It was thought that the Scrag also had the ability to phase in and out of trees, but it could have been the work of their magical cloaks. The Scrags alive today in Caldonia are told to be over 1000 years old, being the same Scrag that fought against the humans before the freezing of Caldonia. Spoilers The word Scrag was a derogatory racial slur created by the humans for the native Caldonian Elf population. When the humans first arrive the Scrag looked like normal Elves. Though methods yet unknown, the Elves physically changed over time into looking like the modern Scrag. Show/Hide Spoiler History When humans settled Ancient Caldonia 2000 years ago, the Scrag were already living there. The population was estimated to be between 8000 to 10,000. The Scrag were friendy to the humans at first, helping them get though their first winter. After the first 150 years of human colonisation, the Scrag assassinated the first King of Caldonia, King Caldon, with the message for the humans to leave Caldonia. The humans refused. By 50 years later it is all out war between the Humans and the Scrags. However as the war started it was clear that a mass evacuation of Scrag had taken place. Only 15% of the Scrag remained in Caldonia. The tallest tree in the Haunted Woods was used by the Scrags to travel to & from Caldonia to an unknown destination, which could have been how the evacuation took place. In the night or dark, the remaining Scrag would strike on human settlements, preferring to attack from ambush. They were also known to eat the flesh of their human victims, as told in a series of Murals in the Temple to Bellum in Swampside. The Scrags also kidnapped and tortured people. Around 60 years into the war, the scrag spellcasters start magically summoning gnolls, kobolds, giants, and other creatures, to fight the humans. Elven legend told to Pharis speaks of an Elven Sorcerer also named Pharis who tried to halt the Human expansion into the forests as well. (Frozen Frontier Prequel: Lost Legends) Humans fought against the Scrags, venturing into the forests to combat the Scrag, as the Scrag continued to assault townships of ancient Caldonia. Mines were protected from the Scrag by using Golems that detected the Scrag. Over the years the human population expanded as the Scrag population slowly eroded down. The humans kept pushing into the land, cutting down trees. When humans would attack the Scrag in the forests they would lose, but the Scrag would loose if they attacked the human cavalries. When Caldonia froze over 1500 years ago, the Scrags retreated into the mountains. In modern Caldonia, most trees are dead, limiting the movement of the Scrag. However there are spots on the continent where there are living growing trees. Many trees were planted by a group of mysterious elves living atop of a floating island, who come once a year to plant trees. Category:Lore